ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Scooby-Doo!: The Great Mystery of WOOHP/Transcript
The Beginning (At Beverly Hills, the WOOHP agents arrested Lady Luna) * Jerry Lewis: Nice work, spies. Catching Lady Luna in her act again is a job well done. * Alex: Thanks, Jer. It was too easy. * Clover: Yeah, we'd stopped her before as we did with the other baddies. * Alex: So what would we do now, girls? * Sam: How about we celebrate at the Groove and then we'll head back to campus. * Voices: HELP!!! (Then, Shaggy and Scooby were running from a monster and run pass Sam, Clover, and Alex) * Shaggy: Like, why do we always end up being chased by the monster, Scoob?! * Scooby: I don't know! (They continue running) * Sam: Who are those two? * Alex: '''Some guy and a dog. * '''Clover: And what are they running from? * Alex: They're running from a monster! * Sam: What monster? * Alex: That monster. (Then a monster appear and chases Shaggy and Scooby) *'Shaggy:' Zoinks! Like it's Krampus! *'Krampus:' You can't escape, me! So says, Krampus! *'Scooby:' Rikes! Run, Raggy!! *'Shaggy:' Already ahead of ya. *'Fred:' Shaggy, Scooby! Get Krampus into the trap! * * *'Fred:' Let's see who Krampus really is. * * * *'Daphne:' If he's a WOOHP agent, why would it be a set up? (Jerry claps his hands in greeting) * Jerry Lewis: Congratulations, Mystery Inc. You'd passed the test. * Shaggy: That's a double for us, Scoob. (They Hi-five) * Fred Jones: What's this about? * Jerry: You see, Fred. WOOHP is been aware of your team for some time now. And we decided to put you into the test, that you passed to join WOOHP. * Daphne: Jeepers. * Shaggy: Zoinks. * Velma: Jinkies, you mean it? * Jerry: Indead I am, Velma. * Velma: You know my name? * Jerry: Yes, I also know Daphne, Fred, Shaggy and Scooby. * Shaggy: Like how about that. * Scooby: Reah. * Sam: Anyway, I'm Sam. These are my friends, Alex and Clover. * Clover: Nice to meet you. * Daphne: Same here. * Shaggy: Like, the name's Norville Rogers, but my friends call me Shaggy. This my pal, Scooby-Doo. * Alex: Cool. * * * * * * * * Velma Dinkley: Jinkies! WOOHP needs our help? Tour of WOOHP * Jerry Lewis: Here are the gadgets: Extra compowders for the Mystery Incorporated, laser lipsticks for all you spies (as well as you Daphne and Velma), jetpack backpacks, bungee belts, Wind Tunnel 3000 tornado blast hair dryers, X-Ray sunglasses, Silent Siren Tracking Devices, Press On Fingernail Darts, freeze bracelets, Heat Sensor 6000 Infrared Motion Detector Sunglasses, Titanium Drill Heel Boots, Suction Cup Bottom Gogo Boots, Fingerprint Tracer Gloves, Ultra Sensitive Hearing Microphone, M-Ray contact lenses, for all of you girls (and you too Daphne), hair clip monster grips, and for all of you, Pouffy Pendants. Just in case emergency occurs, the pendants convert into effective respirators. (Daphne presses on one of the pendants, which, to her amazement, converts into a face mask that covers half her face from her nose to her chin.) * Daphne: Hey, the mask fits perfectly! And they usually work against foul smells and asbestos. * Shaggy: Like, does WOOHP have a cafeteria, we're starved. * Jerry Lewis: We may not have one here, sadly. *'Shaggy:' Aww. *'Scooby:' Yeah. *'Jerry Lewis:' But it does have a vending machine in the hallway. *'Shaggy:' Groovy! Let's go Scoob. (They went off) * Clover: Should we go after them? * Fred: Nah, they get hungry everytime. Mystery Inc. gang gets a penthouse (At the residence halls of Mali U) *'Fred:' Wow! Mali-U is amazing! *'Daphne:' I'll say. *- *- *- *'Shaggy:' Zoinks, like we got our own penthouse of our own just like Sam, Clover, and Alex. *'Scooby:' Yeah! *'Jerry Lewis:' I hope you all like it, take a look inside. Tour of Mali-U * Shaggy: Nothing better than a ground beef, chicken, banana fudge, sushi, pancake burrito. (Then Scooby ate the whole burrito) * Scooby: With Mozzarella sticks and marinara sauce. * Shaggy: Good thing I'd made two. (eats it) * Alex: Let me try it. (Eats the whole thing) Um... Delicious. The Mali-U Science Fair The Hooded Crook's appearance * Voice: Sam. * Mandy: Was that your volcano, Sam? * Sam: No. It isn't. Volcanoes don't talk. Anyway, this volcano can erupt when there is explosives or or other rock materials. * Voice: Sam! * Mandy: I'm pretty that your volcano project just talked. * Sam: I told you. Volcanoes don't talk! So back to the volcano! * Voice: Sam. (Then, green smoke appears out of her volcano project and a ghost appeared) * The Hooded Crook: You did this to me. Don't you remember, Sam?! Now I'm back. Back to make you pay. You, WOOHP, and all of Beverly Hills. * Shaggy: Like Zoinks!! * Clover: Hello, what is that?! * Shaggy: A ghost! What else! * Sam: Who are you?! * The Hooded Crook: You may call me... THE HOODED CROOK!! * Alex: Wasn't that the guy from your dream? * Sam: '''I think so... * '''Alex: I'll be over there. * Shaggy: Us too! Hide! (He then attacks) * Sam's Past Mission (At the spie's penthouse) * Shaggy: That was the scariest event I've ever been on. * Alex: Me too. * Clover: But why is that ghost here for? * - * - * - * - * - * - * Fred: So, who is this Hooded Crook? You girls met him before? * Sam: No, this is the first time encountering him. Investigating Mali-U The Hooded Crook chase 2 * Martin Mystery: You know you remind me of my sister, Diana. She's a real buskill too. (Then Sam get angry and insulted as she puts Martin upside down on the snow, as the flashback ends) * Clover: Well, Martin did insulted you by comparing you by comparing you to his sister. Even, though we'd never met her. * Fred: So, shall we continue? * Jerry Lewis: Certainally, Fred. * Voice: Sam... (Then the Hooded Crook appears) * The Hooded Crook: Going somewhere, spies? * Daphne: Jeepers! * Clover: It's the ghost! * Sam: What do you want, you so-called ghost!? * The Hooded Crook: Why your demise, of course. (Then he grabs Sam) In the Penthouse *'Fred:' I just don't understand this... *'Blaine:' At the WOOHP Prison (Here, we find two former unmasked culprits Julie (from "The Beast is Awake in Bottomless Lake") and Aggie Wilkins (from "The Ozark Witch Switch"). Each is in orange prison gear. Also seen are Muffy Peprich, Dr. Bittersweet and Toll, and Tuesday Tate.) * Daphne: That over there is Julie, masquerading as the Beast of Bottomless. She got arrested for smuggling for gold. * Julie: (getting angry with Scooby and others) I really wanted gold! * Fred: And Aggie Wilkins masquerading as the ghost of Witch McCoy. She stole the money from her former romance Zeke Harkins. * Aggie Wilkins: Just you wait, you will pay...! * Muffy: Wait, you mustn’t do this to me. Things were supposed to be different this year! (With Scooby and the others) * Shaggy: (gulped) It's Muffy Peprich. The crazy lady who got rejected by every sorority. And tries to get rid of sororities with mind control chips. * Clover: That's her. She did that to me. Same thing Geraldine did. * Daphne: Geraldine? Was she the woman who got rejected by WOOHP and tries to destroy it? * Sam: Yes, but how did you know? The Hooded Crook kidnapped Jerry * Alex: The Hooded Crook must have got Jerry. * Sam: Oh no! * Velma: Where could he have taken him? * Clover: I don't know, but I know it's terrible. * - * - * - * - * Fred: Let's split up and look for clues. Sam will go with me and Velma. Clover, you go with Daphne, and Alex, Shaggy, and Scooby will check out the WOOHP hallways to look for something unusual?. * Shaggy: Like, do we have to? * Alex: Of course we do, unless the ghost shows up. (glubbed) Looking for clues in Jerry's office In Coolsville The Hooded Crook chase 3 (A montage shows a car chase between the Hooded Crook and the Scooby gang and spies with new song playing.) Alex and Daphne kidnapped * Clover: Speaking of which, where's Daphne and Alex? * Fred: Daphne! * Shaggy: Alex! * Sam: Alex! Daphne! Where are you guys?! * Scooby: Look, a note. * Clover: Scooby found a note. * Velma: Let's see what it says. (Reads the note.) Spies, sorry to interrupt, but I've taken two of your friends hostage. They're at the old abandoned school. If you want to see them again, you will go there... OR ELSE. Signed, The Hooded Crook. * Sam: Man, the Hooded Crook must have got them. * Fred: But he did say something about the old abandoned school. Let's go check it out. * Clover: Right. * Shaggy: Like, can it just wait. (They walk off) * Shaggy: I guess not. Tracking the girls * Velma: I think it tells us where Daphne and Alex are being taken; they’re somewhere in an abandoned high school. (The abandoned school is just similar to the one from The Brady Kids, only in ruins filled with graffiti and asbestos.) * Clover: Ew! That building is in ruins. * Shaggy: Looks scary to me. * Sam: And to my gut, it's filled with asbestos in it, and it's bad for our health. C'mon, we have to don our Pouffy Pendants on our faces. * Velma: That's a good idea. * Sam: Ready, Pouffy Pendants on... (Each pendant expands over one's face, becoming a protective face mask.) We're going in. Going to an abandoned school (Due to the asbestos infestation in it, the Scooby-Gang, Sam, Britney, and Clover wear Pouffy Pendant face masks to avoid breathing at the abandoned school.) *'Fred:' We have to split up. Sam, Britney and Clover, you go downstairs. Blaine, Velma, Shaggy, Scoob, and I will check upstairs. *'Shaggy:' Scream if you two see the ghost. *'Scooby:' Yeah, I'm hungry. *'Shaggy:' Like me too. *'Sam:' Do they always get hungry? *'Velma:' Yes, they always are. We know them. *'Clover:' I bet Daphne and Alex are imprisoned downstairs. Rescue Alex and Daphne (Somewhere in an abandoned school stands a large metal cabinet, and locked inside are Alex and Daphne. Each is bound hogtied in rope and overnose gagged with white cloth. They mumble in anger and shake around attempting to open the doors.) (With Sam, Clover, and Britney) * Sam: Alex! Daphne! * Clover: Yoo-ho! Daphne! Where you?! Alex! Scream "fashion" if you can hear me! * Britney: Oh boy, where are they? * Sam: Hold everything! It says in my cornpowder that Daphne and Alex are being locked and imprisoned in the large metal cabinet in the social studies room. Let's go there. The Hooded Crook chase 4 (What about Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby? They’re upstairs looking for Alex and Daphne.) (Sam and Clover hurry to the locked cabinet.) * Sam: Wait, those noises sound like Daphne and Alex... (She and Clover don X-ray sunglasses and look inside the cabinet with, sure enough, Daphne and Alex inside!) * Clover: It is Daphne and Alex! (Sam breaks the lock and the cabinet's doors open revealing Alex and Daphne, each hogtied in rope and gagged overnose.) * Sam: Alex! Daphne! Are you guys okay. * Daphne: We are thanks to you. * Alex: Thank goodness, you found us! (Then the Hooded Crook appears) * The Hooded Crook: Well, well, well. Looks like I found the rescue team. * Clover: It's the Hooded Crook!! He's back! * The Hooded Crook: I got you right into my trap. (He tries to grab the girls, but they dodge him.) * Sam: Quick, put on your Pouffy Pendants. (Daphne and Alex immediately don Pouffy Pendants over their faces.) * Daphne: Masks on. * Alex: Now we can go back to Scooby and the rest of the gang before this school falls apart. * The Hooded Crook: You can't escape me this time! Soon, this building will collapse, with you and your friends in it! (he pulls down the poles, making the building start to collapse) * Daphne: We need to get out of here! Fast! Escaping the collapsing school (The three-minute montage of finding a way to escape the abandoned school before it begins to collapse. The new song is played.) *'Velma:' Where’s the emergency exit! *'Fred:' (noticing Daphne and the spies approaching) Look, it’s Daphne and the spies. The Hooded Crook ambushes Sam, Alex, and Clover * The Hooded Crook: That name means nothing to the Hooded Crook! * Sam: Then, what do you want?! * The Hooded Crook: You, of course! (He kidnaps them) Scooby and the Gang at Mali-U Boutique Mall (At the Boutique Mall) * Shaggy: Like, what's taking the girls so long. * Daphne: I dunno, Shaggy. * Velma: Oh no, look! The Hooded Crook must have taken them, except Britney! * Britney: Thank goodness you’re here! At least it’s a good thing I escaped from his clutches. * Blaine: Same for me. * Daphne: Blaine too? * Blaine: Right, and I think we know where that dreaded crook has taken them. * Fred: We have to stop him and save them. Let’s get’m move on! * - (A flashback when Arnold gets suck in the portal, but then Sam wakes up to be a dream, and finds herself tied upside down with Alex, Clover, and Jerry as smoke appeared and then the Hooded Crook appear out of it) * The Hooded Crook: Awaken, Samantha. You don't to mess the final moments of your life. * Sam: Arnold. I'm sorry. I.. I didn't save you in time. * The Hooded Crook: Arnold is gone! There is only the Hooded Crook! (Just then, the spies’ mothers in their catsuits, Gabby, Stella, and Carmen, immediately approach and surround him.) * Stella: No one messes with our daughters. * Carmen: You leave them alone. * Gabby: We mean it! * The Hooded Crook: It's too late for you spy moms! Fighting and Defeating the Hooded Crook (At WOOHP, the Hooded Crook tries to turn on the portal, as Sam, Clover, Alex, Stella, Gabby, Carmen, and Jerry are been tied up together) * Clover: Hey, Sam, you got a plan to get us out of this? * Sam: I do. I'll set us free, but I need someone to distraction the Hooded Crook, so I can do this. * Carmen: I will. * Stella: Really? * Carmen: I'll tell him the time that I made Alex her favorite, chicken and dumplings. * Alex: Oh no. Why mom. * Carmen: Hey, you there! * The Hooded Crook: Yes? * Carmen: There's something I want to tell you something. What do you do when you're not evil? * The Hooded Crook: No loose ends. * Carmen: Yeah, "loose ends." It reminds me of the time that I made Alex some chicken and dumplins. Oh unfortunately, Alex got excited and ate the whole pot of it. (As she speaks, Sam tries to cut them free, but the Hooded Crook, spotted her) * The Hooded Crook: Uh, uh, uh. No tricks, WOOHP spy. (He uses his straps to tie Sam's arm tight so she won't free them.) * The Hooded Crook: And now, dear Samantha! It's your turn to be shattered everywhere! (Then, he activates the portal) * The Hooded Crook: So much for the greatest spies in Beverly Hills! And what's left of Beverly Hills will the criminals of WOOHP to do as it pleases! (Just then, Britney, Blaine, and the Scooby gang storm into WOOHP to free the Spies, their mothers, and Jerry.) * The Hooded Crook: What?! How… * Britney: Going somewhere? * Blaine: You leave these girls alone! * The Hooded Crook: More distractions?! That does it... I'm out of here! * Daphne: Oh no, you aren't getting away! (Aims a freeze bracelet at the crook, and he's frozen like an iceberg.) *'Sam:' Thanks guys. And now can you untie us and get us down? *'Shaggy:' Uh, guys? (Then the Hooded Crook breaks free) *'The Hooded Crook: '''FOOLS!! You think you can stop me?! *'Sam:' Free us now! (''They set them free, as they prepare to fight the ghost) *'Fred:' We have to put that ghost in the catapult that will launch him into a vat filled with soapy water. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- * (The Hooded Crook is now on the catapult.) * Sam: Say good-by, hooded ghost! *'The Hooded Crook:' Uh? (Then a catapult launches him to the soap water where he is washed up and then bubbles come out on the floor) The Hooded Crook unmasked * Clover: Finally! * Britney: It's time to see who this really is. * Scooby: But he's covered in soap bubbles. * Alex: Scooby's right, how do we know who he is? * Velma: Allow me. (sprays water to clear the soap bubbles) Observe, the Hooded Crook is actually- Milan Stilton. * Jerry Lewis: Oh my. * Alex: I don't believe it. * Daphne: She was a hotel heiress and rich girl who try to be most richest person in the world by kidnapping other rich people. * Clover: So that's why the diamonds we're familiar. They're pink so they must have belonged to her. * Milan: ??? The Villain chase Stopping the villains and Milan Ending *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Scooby-Doo:' SCOOBY DOOBY DOO!! Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Totally Spies! Category:Scooby Doo Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:35Baragon's ideas